Third Grade Buddies
by thy Strawberry Hunter
Summary: The bad friends trio are 6th graders with the italians and Ludwig in 3rd. Using the buddy system all head out for a feild trip. Things don't go so well though. Ludwig/HRE/Germany Feli/NItaly Lovi/SItaly Antonio/Spain Francis/France Gilbert/Prussia
1. Chapter 1

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

Dashing out so fast that his belongings flew out of bag, Antonio made his way through the campus and out of the gates. "HEEEEEY" his friend called out running after him, not bothering to go around the people in his way. He left a trail of complaints from the crowd.

Antonio turned around with a giant smile, more terrific than his usual ones. "Hey Gil!" He exclaimed turning around to face him, "Guess who I got for my buddy on the trip!" Gilbert's pace slowed down to a halt as he reached his friend. "Yeah yeah I know, its that Lovino kid from our apartment complex. But man! Do you know who I got! My little brother, geeze I expected to have some awesome little kid so I could be there awesome buddy. Then again, no one else could amount to me, so its expected I'd be stuck with Ludwig. We're related after all."

"Si, si, whatever you say Gil, but I'm sooo happy! Estoy Feliz! I'm glad I got him! I'ma show him a great time!" Antonio laughed, walking down the street towards their complex. "Well, anyways, what do you want to do today? We didn't get any homework, so were pretty much free 'til our mütter calls us in. Well, til yours, cuz you know I'll just find a way out!" Gilbert boasted, skipping around the brunette.

Antonio laughed again, making his way into their neighborhood. Gilbert hopped ahead of him. "Hey, weren't you supposed to pick up your brother up today?" Antonio asks the albino child. Actually stopping to think for a moment Gil yells out "OH YEAH! I was!" He rushes towards the door to his apartment right across from antonio's. He shoves his key in the padlock, opens the door and quickly drops his backpack, a loud annoyed chirp coming from it. "Oops forgot that too, ehheh!"

The brunette shakes his head, dropping off his school stuff in front of his door. "You brought gilbird to school again?" Gilbert, laughs, "No! He climbed into my backpack and, well, and… WHATEVER, I'm awesome!" He claims, pulling out the poor stressed yellow fluff and placing it on his head. "Come on, we gotta get your brother, amigo. He's probably freaking out by now." Gilbird chirps in agreement.

As the two make their way back out of their neighborhood, racing to the elementary school, Gilbert skids to a sudden stop, Antonio faceplanting into his back, as planned. But then the two trip over themselves, the momentum makingforcing them down. "Bonjour, mes amis, you guys appear to be having fun without me." A long haired blonde, chuckled, having caught the two in his hands. "Gracias, Francis, for catching us."

"What! I didn't fall, you're the only one did. I was just nice enough to look like I was, so you didn't appear to be the fool." Gilbert explains, brushing off his pants. "Heheh, It's fine, I wouldn't want your beautiful faces ruined." Francis laughed, helping them up, "…Gilly forgot it's the day to pick up his brother again, didn't he?" The blonde asks, flipping his hair. "JA!" Gilbert says excitedly, as inappropriate as the response was. The trio made their way to the elementary school.

Francis, had just snuck out of his mansion again, during his private lessons to see them. The three best friends had met when the albino and brunette were adventuring through the forests around his mansion. They were just in elementary school at the time, and running away from their parents after stealing some cookies. They ran into Francis who was unsuccessfully making a breakout of his place. The two decided to help the poor guy and hid him from his teacher, who he was just flirting with and got in trouble for. Since then, they've hung out every day, their friendship growing stronger.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig cries out, noticing his brother, coming down the block in a ruckus. "Hey short-stuff! Gilbert calls out running over to his brother to give him a nuggie. Francis and Antonio, gallop after them. "Bonjour little ones" Francis, says noticing the little boy hiding behind Gilberts Brother. Ludwig turns around suddenly blushing as he just noticed the boy with the curl in his hair, who was probably there for a while, clinging to him. "Hiiii big brother Francis" Feli giggles, still holding onto Ludwig who was struggling to get Feliciano's hands lose off his uniform.

Suddenly smacked in the face with a hat, Antonio falls over, landing on his butt. He looks around absolutely confused. "Its your boooyfriend~" Francis, teases, helping the fallen guy up. Antonio instantly recovers, jumping and facing directly towards the owner of the hat. "Bastard! Why are you here, I'm already gonna hafta see enough of you tommorow. Too much of you will kill me ya know!" Lovino pouted, doing his best to stare down the older boys joy. "Aww, Lovi! Como Estas?" Lovino scoffed ignoring Antonio, making his way towards his young brother, Feliciano. "Feli, stop hugging that potato freak. Get over here right now, were going home."

"Awww, but I still wanna play with Ludwig." Feli complained holding onto Ludwig tighter, causing the boy to start steaming from the ears. "No! He has to go home anyways, plus mom's probably back from work, she'll know we haven't cleaned ourselves up yet. We already stayed here long enough with him waiting for his darn brother." Gilbird chirped loudly in his owners defense. Antonio chuckled to himself, Lovi was just too cute. Feliciano as well, with that sad little face. He walked up behind Lovino, placing the his hat back onto his head. Francis snickered.

"Francis and I can walk you home and explain to your madre why you were late-"

"No." Lovi insisted, dragging his brother with him. Feli just waved goodbye. "See you two tommorow" Francis called after them, which didn't make sense since he didn't even go to school with any of them, and they were going to be on a fieldtrip all day. "Ciao brother Francis, an -and Brother Tonio, Brother Gil, and see you later doitsu~"

"Doitsu?" Gilbert asked looking at his little brother with a smirk. "Its a nickname my damn brother came up with for him" Lovino answered running off before any of them could answer back, Feli going veeeeeee as they disappeared around the corner. "I worry for them sometimes," Francis whispers wishing he could've 'walked them home'. He turns to look at the drooling Antonio.

"Gilly, I think Antoine died." Francis points out poking his friend repeatedly. Gilbert was already ahead of them though, forcing Ludwig to race him home. Francis takes the opportunity to pants his spaced out friend. The young boy finally comes back to Earth.

"Ay!" He cries out chasing after the blonde, albino and his brother. "Tonio, If you wanna catch, up, I'd advise pulling up your shorts haha!" Gilbert laughs, dragging poor Ludwig along. Even gilbird worried for the kid, he knows what his owner was capable of when he wasn't even trying. And if this much trouble was caused today, one could only imagine what tomorrow, when the fieldtrip was, would be like.

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

First Fan Fic EVER! So isn't that great :D My first story posted up here, is my first fic written, even tho its not that awesome. Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully its not that bad. The next few chapters should be here soon. So much fun to type, the first chapter, though it did take forever, switching computers, getting distracted terribly -curse yu gorge lopez and other wutnots. Honestly, typing this much shoudn't've taken me that long at all. Not when I'm in the mood at least. 


	2. Chapter 2

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

"Mijo, I forgot to tell you but Misses Vargas would very much appreciate it if you walked, Feli and Lovi to school, since you were going to meet up anyways." Antonio's mom said packing sliced up churro pieces into her son's lunch. Her son was digging through the fridge, taking out a box of roma tomatoes. "Si, I will madre, I'd be glad to. I'll tell Gil right now, so we can leave a lil early to get to their building." He says taking the full box and shoving into his bag.

"Wait! Tonio!" His mother calls, but he was already out the door. Antonio dashes to his friends, preparing to start knocking as loud as he can, since he was full of excitement. Just as he took the first swing the door opened, Gilbird squawked a hello to the brunette, whose green eyes were filled with anticipation. "Guten Morgen!" Gilbert cries out, slinging his arm over his friend and shifting most of his weight onto him.

"Buenos Dias," Antonio said in his response, "We gotta go pick up the Vargas brothers today, hope its fine with you and Ludwig if we take a detour?" The albino smiled brightly. He was already fully dressed with his bag on. "I'm ready now! We can go!"

"And your brother?" Antonio asks, searching behind his friend. "Ah, I'll go get him!" Gilbert yells, quickly running down his hall. "'kay, I'll get my stuff!" Antonio informs. "OH! Tonio! Make sure your mutter packs some churros for us, ja?" Gilbert yells after, dragging a half dressed Ludwig around who was doing his best to tolerate the torment. "Si, she already has!" Antonio exclaims, running back into his place.

Now whenever, they go to the Vargas brothers' apartment, it fine and dandy unless their grandfather is there. He's always eyeing Antonio and Ludwig with Gilbert for some reason off of the radar. "Miss Vargas!" Gilbert shouts loud enough to wake the whole building. "We're here!"

Light footsteps came from behind the door, followed by a few clicks. The entry way opens and instantly a little figure clings to Antonio. "Bastard! What took so long! I want to go. Now!" Gilbert looks at the Lovino with a smirk. Heavier footsteps come from inside the apartment, getting louder as it approaches them. "Why, hello children." Grandfather Rome says eyeing Ludwig instantly. It was quite obvious Feliciano was his favorite which is why Lovino wanted to get out of there and why Ludwig was always nervous wreck.

Feliciano, in his arms, begins to motion for him to be lowered. Their grandfather hesitates and smushes his face into his grandson's before placing him on the ground amoung his friends. "Veeee~" He says cheerfully going up to Ludwig to give him a hug. Grandfather Rome give them a look, before giving it to Antonio.

He moves to the counter, takes his two grandsons hats and lunch packs, and hands it over to the older boys. He places the hats onto their owners little heads. "Ok, have fun you two, grandpa's gonna have some fun here 'til you get back." He says dying at the sight of how cute his grandsons were in their elementary school uniforms. His mood changes instantly as he turns to look Antonio in the eyes, "And you better make sure they have fun and this lil Ludwig fellow doesn't try anything." He whispers.

"S –si sir. I promise!" Antonio panics, Gilbert snickering even more. Rome stands up straight and another smile is plastered on his face. "Good, see you boys later then!" He says waving dramatically before shutting the door. "Veeee~ We will~" Feliciano answers.

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

I was having a really hard time deciding where to start this chapter. Whether to have it at their apartment places when their packing for the trip or right at the bus stop, when they were begging in the field trip, or at the school where the teachers were reminding the older buddies what to do. In the end it turned out to be a really uneventful short chapter, sorry for the disappointment. But lol, Rome. Poor Romano, I luff yu!


	3. Chapter 3

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, everyone get with your buddies aru, if you don't remember who they are, the sixth graders should be able to identify you themselves. Please stay with them at all times and you'll be given free time to roam with them a few hours after lunch, aru. And sixth graders, be nice to your buddies, make sure youre also responsible, aru." Mr. Yao, the 3rd graders' teacher, lectures, as the students line up outside the bus.

"And I'll be responsible and take care of you, da?" Ivan, the teacher's assistant smiled, pulling on Yao's ponytail. "YEEKS!" Their teacher jumps and shivers at the touch of his own helper. "Ah, ah, ni hoa aru, I didn't notice you there. And I thought Mr. Ravis was going to take your place today? Aru." Ivan smiles fixing his scarf over his shoulder, "Da, he was but _something_ came up. So I had no choice but to come back."

Yao smiled, somewhat gravely. "O –ok children, lets get inside the reservation/observation point, the guide will take you around the museum then I'll take us hiking through the trails in a bit, aru." He said making his way to the one building in sight among the many mountains and trees, his assistant smiling as he followed him. They were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

Why in the world, did Lovi end up with Antonio. The italian wondered remembering how hard he wished to be paired with the belgium girl in the older boy class. He spotted his brother ahead of him, with one of Antonio's other friend, what was his name? Roderich.

"Heeey! Roderich!" Antonio calls out running after him. Lovino was not pleased and tugged on his buddy as a signal to slow down. Antonio looks down as if just remembering he was there. The brunette always payed a lot special of attention to him until he saw his other friends, he was too easily distracted. "Would you like a ride on my back Lovi?" The boy asks innocently totally oblivious to the large pout on the little italians face. "…Yeah, you should, trying to leave me behind huh..," he answered blushing terribly.

The older boy giggled, thinking of how cute he was. He then reached down to pick up the grumpy Third grader and placed him onto his back, jogging over to his old friend Roderich's side. "Hola, Roddy, hola Feli." Lovino grunts a hello to them as well. "Hiiii! Oh! And hello brother!"

"You just saw me this mourning Feli." Lovino answers mumbling into his buddies back. "…Hallo, Antonio, Romano." The -fancy- boy greets. Have you prepared for the hike proper-" Roderich begins before quickly being interrupted by annoying chirps and a shout. "HEEEY! You forgot us! On the bus! Geeze you guys." Gilbert yells holding onto Ludwig whose pretty much tripping over his feet by then. "Ugg, you again, and you brought your pet?"

"Well duuuurr, he's always with me I thought we already discussed that." Roderich ignores the albino, who was expecting a response. Gilbert, feeling insulted stares the fancy-smanshy pant(ies) boy down with his red eyes. He begins to plot against him, just to get him back later.

"Nene, Austria-san, we need to go if we're going to keep up with the teacher." Feliciano points out, everyone noticing that there class was already inside the building. For the rest of the mourning the buddies went around looking at random nature objects in the museum. The older kids reading the descriptions for the younger ones only to find out they've already moved on.

Roderich followed Feli as he clung onto Ludwig who oh so desperately was trying to get away. He even ran into the men's bathroom to get him off but then remembered Feli was not a girl and soon enough gave up. Gilbert and Gilbird were pretty much nowhere to be seen, though every now and then their little self made group would see him randomly. He'd pop up either outside the windows, on a statue or buying food from the snack bar. Lovino was right outside the gift shop staring knickknacks down. He was suddenly frightened as Gilbert appeared right on the other side of the glass wall, his face in his.

"CHIGI!" Lovino cries out, the curl in his hair crumpling due to his distress. "Hey, short-stuff. You seen my brother and Feli? They're with Mr. Stuck-up, and I'm looking for him." Antonio comes up from behind, "Actually, there over there. By the bench." The brunette points towards the small group. Gilbert make his way out of the store and towards them.

"Class! Aru!" Mr. Yao calls out. Children begin to gather around the glass walls near their teacher. "Ok were going to go on a short trail, after that we'll be having lunch in the picnic area, aru. Then when its free time aru, if you all promise to come to me with your buddies, to check in aru, before you go out, I'll give you all a reward, aru." The class cheered, begging to know what the surprise was.

Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino were most definitely interest and now eager to go on the short walk. They quickly ran back to their partners. Unfortunately, Gilbert was nowhere to be seen. "Here, here, Ludwig you can stay with us." Antonio assured, Roderich nodding his head agreeing. "Its ok, doitsu~ We'll run into him again, you'll get the reward." Ludwig wiped away tears begining to form around his eyes. "Yes, you're right, I'm usually used to taking care of myself anyways."

As the group went out following the rest of the class through the trail, Feliciano tripped. Ludwig instantly stopped to help his friend up. "A –Are you ok!" Ludwig worried, doing his best to hold back from shaking while getting Feliciano back up. The class got farther and farther away from them. They were going more into the woody parts of the trail though they couldn't really get out of sight on such a simple path.

Suddenly there was loud rustling in the bushes, and the group instantly jumped away from it. "What is it!" The little children cry out terrified, thinking about the giant monster like animals they saw in the museum earlier. "Antonio why don't you check out what it is." Roderich orders calmly even though the look on his face told a different story.

Before Antonio could do anything to defy his command, Roderrich pushes him a large music book he's been carrying around for no good reason. Antonio, closer to the bushes works up the courage and instantly dives into them…

Only to find nothing but, Gilbird?

A sudden trilled shreik, comes from above them, with a small white-grey haired figure jumping down from the tree tops. Gilbert instant pulls out water guns, full of ketchup that he probably bought from the shops he went to earlier, from his pockets and aims them at Roderich. Still falling to the ground he shoots glasses boy in the face multiple times and is about to land ontop of him.

Instinctively Roderich slams his book onto the albinos face throwing him off his course and into the smaller children. Antonio quickly dives and pushes his friend back up and away from the three. This only causes the still off balance boy to fall into genius child, pushing him past the bushes and into a creek.

A large splash follows, as a girl in their class who was also quite behind rushes to the scene. "GILBERT! You did something again didn't you!" Elizabeta screams, taking note of the freaked out children and Antonio's helpless sounding laugh. Gilbert got up and smiled nervously. A moan came from behind the bushes, and the girl caught sight of Roderich.

"Roderich! Oh noes! Are you ok!" she cried, running to his aid. She eyes Gilbert and takes matters into her own hands. In the end, Gilbert ends up getting a scolding. But Roderich, a kind soul, really, he insisted it wasn't all the albinos fault. It was mostly accident anyways. But he wasn't comfortable to continue with his clothes all drenched with red stains. So as he stayed behind at the observation point with the now not so please ivan, who appeared to be making kolkolkol noises to express his disappointment for not being able to stay next to Yao, Gilbert as punishment, was to take care of both Feli and Ludwig. The two wouldn't have had it any other way anyways and Roderich was secretly somewhat happy since he wasn't so much of an outdoorsy person anyways.

So now the group was down to, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovino, and lets not forget Gilbird. But it was fine since Roderick didn't really hang out with them anymore anyways.

Everyone sat down for lunch on a grassy meadow near a river. Feliciano and Lovino set up the blanket while Ludwig helped unpack the food Gilbert and his mom packed for them. Antonio prepared the desserts and drinks. As they all settled down preparing to start eating a familiar fragrance went past their noises.

"Bonjour amis, missed me?"

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter had a lot more planned for it, but in my opinion it was getting to long so I cut it in half… SO! Who is this mystery person? Would we really miss him -lololol I just cracked myself up-? Anyways, mi amour Romano was reading this the same time I was typing it up. And he kept freaking out and telling me how much he hated Prussia, like, I dunno, so much hate. And I kept insisting he has his good points –I luff him so much Romano is jealous. So I think Romano-chan mad at me again =w=


	4. Chapter 4

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY! FRANCIS!" Gilbert yells, dropping all the food onto Ludwig. "Hey! Brother!" he yells about to fall over. "So how goes it?" The blonde asks, dropping himself onto the blanket. Lovi makes a disgusted face. "Fine Brother Francis." Feli answers, sitting next to his brother. "What are you doing here?" Antonio questions, helping Ludwig with the food and passing it out. Gilbert was climbing on top of their blonde friend. "Well," he starts, taking some sandwiches Antonio offered, "I came here cause I wanted to go on the field trip too. And my neighbor Sadiq didn't mind helping me get away from my parents again."

"So you ran off again? To see the awesome me!" Gilbert laughs, eating his sandwich on top of Francis, crumbs falling into his silky hair. "Oui, that's exactly it." He mutters brushing off the food in his hair. After making sure the little ones were eating Antonio came to sit by his friend. He offered some of the churro he was eating with his two best friends and they all began noming on it all together, Gilbert taking the largest bites, Francis eating it only after Antonio had his share.

Feliciano followed there examples and took some churros and began to share it with the ever blushing Ludwig. "Gra… gratzie? Feli." He said overwhelmed with happiness and embarrassment, sharing the same food with the other boy. Feliciano giggled and began to jump on top of him, like Gilbert had done to Francis earlier, though the Albino had already gotten off. Ludwig was dying. He's always recived worse treatment from his older brother but when you mix it with his overwhelming feelings being thrown around inside, everything hurt a lot.

Lovino was not pleased. His brother was hanging out with the weird kid who smelled like potatoes and Antonio was nodding off on Francis' Lap, the same could be said for Gilbert. And of course Francis was looking quite please with himself. Lovino, wouldn't not admit he was jealous, and insisted he should do something before the creep got ahead of himself with _his _buddy.

He quickly goes up to the older kids and debates who to do something too. As much as he wanted to land on Antonio, he didn't want to wake him up. So he turns to look up at the smling Francis and pouts furiously.

"Is something the problem, Lovi?" Lovino continues to pout, he should smack this boy right now, he thought, but hesistated since it would still wake Antonio up. Francis looks at his face and knew what was going on and decided to wake his friend up himself. "Hey, Tonio, your little friend wants you." He said softly shaking the foot he was resting on.

"Mmm, oh," Antonio mumbles stretching and lifting himself up. He wipes away his grogginess. "Isn't it time for a nap? Or wait, you guys normally fall asleep once you get home." Antonio says more to himself than his buddy. Before Lovi could explain or say anything, he was suddenly grabbed by the older boy. He found himself being crushed by his hug.

"Awww Lovi! You're so cute!" The Italian boy struggled to get out of his grip. "Oh yeah!" The brunette exclaims releasing the younger boy, he pulls out a box from his bag and offer it to his buddy. "I brought you some tomatoes, the little ones for little you~"

Lovino's face turns a deep shade of red. Antonio takes expresses his joy, "AWW LOVI OUR LIKE A TOMATO!"

"SHUT UP JERKFACE!" Lovino instantly replies, swiping the box out of his hands and crawling his way to the other two kid his own age. He noms on his tomatoes angrily. "Veee, brother I wants some?" Feli asks, hoping to receive some before its all eaten.

"NO." Lovino pouts and tears in Feli's eyes begin to form. Lovino starts to feel bad, he didn't mean to sound that mean. "Lovi, I think you should share." Francis suggests. Lovino sighs and offers them to Feli who was just being comforted by Ludwig.

"A –actually, Brother Francis, c –can we go to the gift shop after this? I wanted to buys something…" something for Feliciano, Ludwig thought. He ever so badly wanted to get his closest friend a present. "Oui, we can, we'll just hafta wake these two up again haha."

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

PSSSSHHHH So I just realized this was my first story ever, and right as I'm allowed to post it up, I already have four chapters in. (I can't believe you hafta wait two days before you can post anything up so it's not considered spam. So during those days of waiting, I've been working on this story. I mean I wanted to finish it quick but, really this much already done? Done before I've even been allowed to post?) This is also a short somewhat useless chapter. I've also noticed how hard it is to have equal distribution between characters. I have like, six of them I need to worry about. I feel like all of them are the reason why the story is so slow. Has I done enough for Ludwig and Feli? Oh and btw you know how I said in my last chapter, how Romano was mad at me, well he's just crushed my vital region.


	5. Chapter 5

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

After Ludwigs unsuccessfully tries to wake his brother up, Francis decides the smack Gilbert in the head. Antonio was already up, helping Feliciano clean up their picnic area. A lot of their class doing the same. "Ow! That hurt!" Gilbert complains, Francis snickers. Luwig panics.

"Come on, we all wanna go to the gift shop now. After that we can go walk around."

"But we already diiiid that." Lovino complained. "Well I wasn't here." Francis answered back. "K, I'm up for it. Unless you're not, Lovi." Lovi pouted, he was going to show this guy up. Feli giggle, his brother was funny like that sometimes. "Big Brother Antonio, can we walk on the trail by the river. I want to get a good look so I can paint it when I get home."

"Sure we can." Antonio smiled packing away everyone's things. "K, so we ready?" he asks. A variety of yes answers come from their little group. They all make their way down back to the building and into the gift shop, after checking in with the teacher who gave them their prizes which just turned out to be lame stickers.

Francis ended up buying each of them a popsicles at the shop. And Ludwig asked Gilbert to use the his shared of the money their mom gave them to buy a cute little white flag for Feli. "Do you even know what a white flag means?" Gilbert asks, Ludwigs blushes not wanting to admit he didn't. He just wanted cause he thought the other boy would enjoy waving the thing around in the air, it was going to be a present to him after all. "Whatev' man, I'ma buy myself some rope."

"Rope?" Francis questions, absolutely confused as to why he'd buy such a thing. "Ja, dunno why though, just want some, cuz its awesome."

He grabbed rope and went to make his purchase. As soon as it was paid for Ludwig instantly takes the flag and runs over to the Italian brothers looking at some shelf items. "T –this is for you!" He exclaims closing his eyes, blushing really hard and extending his hand so the present was right in front of Feliciano. "Veeee~" Feliciano said somewhat space out. "For me?"

"J –jup!" Ludwigs works the word out of his mouth. Feli's blank look turns into a hysterically happy look, or at least as hysterically happy as italian's faces can get. Lovino was jealous, he wanted a present too, he could've gotten himself one but they never asked their grandfather for money. Not that he would've given it if he asked rather than his brother.

"Here Lovi." Antonio smiled appearing behind them. He held a small white paper bag in front of him. Francis and Gilbert snickered in the background. The brunette turned around and blushed. " S –stop it you two! Geeze."

Lovi look down to hide his embarrassment. He took the bag and opened it. He pulled out a small flashlight on a keychain. It had a cute little tomato in the middle of the chain. Lovi blushed more than ever, he didn't know what to say. "Gratzie…" His whispered quietly.

"Que?" Antonio asked, not able to quite hear what his little friend had said. "Nothing! Anyways! Feli said he wanted to go for a walk." Lovino quickly ran out the door and stopped to wait outside the building. Feli followed by Ludwig, then Antonio, Gilbert then Francis.

As they all took a stroll and were about to start the trail, they saw a sign near some larger tree. "It says…" Francis started, "Stay on the path, Don't go off the path, Do not litter, Caution near the river, it has a lot of soft crumbling ground and at night the rivers currents are strong."

The group stared at the little picture drawn on of a man falling into the river. The little Italians and Gilbert laughed. "W –well anyways lets go." Ludwig directed. The walk was mostly peaceful, Feliciano was as usual completely entertained, Lovino was pleased with the new item he owned, Francis was content with watching everyone enjoy themselves and Antonio was busy making sure Gilbert didn't go off an do something dangerous.

At one point Gilbert prepares to jump off of the manmade trail, and Antonio grabs a hold of him before can, but he knocks Francis over bringing Ludwig in front of him down. Feli frightened, instantly lets go of his brothers hand, who was using him for balance on the manmade curb on the manmade trail, and Lovino falls over and tumbles farther from the path. "LOVI!" Feli cries out realizing his mistake. But he didn't know whether to climb over the curb like thing and help his brother or go to the we-believe-is-knocked-out Ludwig.

Ludwig and Francis get up on their own, Gilbert actually begins to feel bad for kind of started all this and Antonio quickly rushes to help Lovino up and back on the path. "CLASS!" the children hear, Ivan's voice amplified by most likely a horn. "Head back to the obserwatory, there Mr. Yao will take role and we'll be heading home. And eweryone who has permission to be taking any other means of transportation beside the school bus still needs to check in! If you don't, kolkolkol…"

"Stop that you'll scare them all, aru!" A new voice makes its way through the air. "Anyways, we'll be leaving soon, make sure you're all with your buddies when you check in, aru."

The group hurried towards the end of the path and back at the building. They and the rest of their class take headcount, before dispatch to their transportation vehicles. Everyone was there but one, Roderich, who actually went home early by request.

Antonio was getting picked up by his older brother bringing Francis along with him, to go out that night, Gilbert was taking Ludwig and himself to his mom's work by the public bus while Lovi and Feli were stuck taking the yellow twinkie, as they called it, home. They ended up being the last to get into the bus, since Feli refused to let go of Ludwig, until his hug was enough to fully repay him for the present.

As they loaded onto the bus and sat down, Lovi wanted to look at how awesome his present was again. He quickly digs into his pocket but feels nothing but some lint. Shock comes across him as he realized he must've dropped it when he fell over in that path.

"Brother? What wrong?" Feliciano asks sensing the shock from his brother. "Feli! Stall the bus driver! I need to go find my flashlight!"

"You mean the one Antonio bought you?"

"Yes!" He says rushing out the bus unnoticed. The teacher was counting the kids again and had already counted them in the front and was making his way to the back. The bus driver was busy out his window adjusting his mirror. In a panic, Feliciano dashed out after his brother.

Out of the corner of his eye, Antonio notices two small figures running into the forest area. "Hey, hey Francis was that who I thought it was?" Antonio asks his friend sweating. "I think it was actually." Francis says just as worried. "Quick give me your cell!" Antonio panics. Francis dives into his pocket pulls out his phone fumbling it over to his friend. Antonio quickly dials for his brother. "Hey, bro, I know it's kind of short noticed, but it's not like you were even close to getting here anyways, but I'm going to take the public bus with Gil to his mom's work." His brother lazily agrees without even questioning the boy and hangs up.

"You know if we catch them now," Francis breaths, running after them, "We'd still be able to be picked up by your brother." Antonio picks up a little speed. "No, see look the busses just left, they for some miraculously reason, probably didn't know they got out, and my bro wouldn't be able to pick us all up, there's only three seats in his truck, and its already cramped.

"Well, I think we should worry more over whether or not we'll catch them. They're seriously really fast runners." Francis notes running out of breath.

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I believe, the plot line is moving again! I can no longer blame gorge lopez now or other wutnots. I dun even know why they distracted me in the first place, now if it was 'whos line is it anyways' that would've been understandable. Anywho, who is child spain's brother? I dunno, I know he has one, though he's only been metioned. We could always just say its Greece -since he would answer in a lazy tone and I love the way those two can get spaced out together.


	6. Chapter 6

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

They've already long gotten out of their sights, but the two still had the paths they took in their mind, as they ran across the area. Suddenly, though, Antonio tripped over something that suddenly came rolling down the hill beside the road they were on, and into him. He fell face first, but a moan came from under him.

"Ack! Ludwig!" Francis gasps, noticing what Antonio fell over. He quickly look up at the hill, where the boy had come tumbling from. "Gilly! What are you doing!" He yells at a Gilbert, swinging around a tree. The albino rushes down the hill, his amrs out like an airplane.

"Whats wrong?" he asks, actually unaware of the situation. "The Vargas brothers! They just ran into the feilds alone!" Antonio exclaim, jerking up Ludwig. "WHAT!" The child yells at the top of his lunges. "We have to do something!" He panics.

"He's right, Gilly," Francis explains, "I don't think little children should be running around this kind of area."

"Well, were are they now?" Gilbert asks, raring to go. "Well, before you, from what I can assume, knocked your brother down the hill, we had a faint idea where they went but now they could be anywhere." Franicis answered. "But why would they have gotten off the bus in the first place, they must've had a reason?" Antonio questions trying to imagine where they'd be running off to.

"We maybe we should check the observatory/reserve before they close up, if we don't find them there we'll think of something else."

"But wait! Brother, what are we going to tell mom? She's going to be expecting us at her work sometime and if we don't show up well be in big trouble." Ludwig shivers, getting back to reality. Gilbert smiles jerking his head towards his brother, almost sending Gilbird Flying off his head.

"If we miss the bus by accident, I guess its not our fault, and if it was, well I'll take care of it." Gilbert answers confidentally. Ludwig looks up at his brother for the first time in gratitude. "Y –you're awesome!" the boy exclaim happily, "Tell me something I don't know~!"

The group check out the stores and shops, along with the bathrooms until they reach the museum. They split up and serach without much result. "There not here…" Antonio sighs, absolutely depressed, thinking about how scared the two could be right then and there wherever they were. His thoughts, getting worse and worse threw him into a heart attack. Ludwig started to cry. "Durr, tell us something we don't know, and will you shut it, Ludwig! I'm actually just as worried as you guys are, but acting like this sint going to help us!" Gilbert exploded.

Francis sighed, 'comfoting' Antonio, who didn't even bother to defend himself. Not pleased with the reaction he turned to Ludwig, actually doing something to comfort the boy. Soon enough he settled down and they decided, to go out and check all the trails, maybe the grouped would run into them. Hopefully they would because it was beginning to get dark, a lot more early than it would in town than in the mountains.

"Veee! Lovi! Lovi!" I'm tired, Feli complained, this was normally his nap time. Lovi also tired and especially grumpy, cried back, "Well I didn't tell you to follow me! I'll I asked was for you to stall the driver! Theyre probably gone by now, stupid brother!" Feli started crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! WAAAH! I just didn't want you to get loost!" the younger brother wails, flailing his arms, waving the white flag in the air.

"-a , no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just, ugg I hate myself. First I lose the first present Antonio give me, a really cool one at that, then I get lost, and what worse I've taken you with me." Lovino says, sincerely apologetic. "Lovi…" Feliciano says wiping his tears, "Don't hate yourself. You shouldn't, I mean I love you. And everyone else too I'm sure!"

Lovino received a hug from his brother and began to relax. But still they didn't know where they were. He had tried choosing the path that took them to the picnic area, and when he thought he found the meadow-y place, he tried to chose the path that lead to the river trail, but looking back on it all, all h had done was gone through the forest, and probably in circles.

"I just don't know what to do… No one will be looking for us for a while, and I'm kind of sleepy." Feli giggled, "I'm sure we'll be fine, you know why, I made doitsu promise me that no matter where I went, he'd come get me." Lovino scoffed, "What is with you and that potato kid. Whatever, I'm tired *yawn* I'ma take a little nap." Feli yawned as well, "Vee… I think…So will I…"

And just like that the two brothers fell asleep huddled together under the trees and hidden by the bushes and leaves, unaware of the soon approaching nightfall. By the time the two woke up, it was already dark, and suddenly waking up to the unknown, Feli freaked out, clinging to his brother, their curls getting tangled. In an instant his older brother woke up. "Ah! Ah! F –Feli! Get your hair out!" Feliciano calms down, just by a bit, and does his best to untangle their hair. "S –Sorry brother, its just –ah! JUST THAT ITS DARK OUT!"

Lovino takes a look around, trying to process their surroundings. "This could b bad…" He whispers, nothing but blurry black shapes registering. "Ve…What should we do?" Feli asks, terrified. "I guess, we should keep moving on, til we find a trail, it might lead us back to the building and there's bound to be telephones there right? We could use them to call mommy and daddy." Lovi says doing his best to sound reassuring. Feli nods, and they make their way through the dark. A thunderous sound begining to get louder.

Sometime later, feeling sleepy again, Feli drops Ludwig's present. "Eh!" a surprise noise escapes from his lips, "Lovi! I just dropped my flag!" Lovino grunts but quickly gets down on his knees. He was not going to let his brother lose his present too. They feel around for some cylindrical object and just as the older brother believes he found it, a sudden light pierces the darkness blinding them both.

"Hey! It's your flashlight Lovi!" Feli exclaims happily even though his eye were in clear pain. As they adjust to their new found source of hope, Lovi uses it to point around the place, soon enough they locate the white flag.

Things we're begging to go great! But the two were still lost, with a monstrous noise ringing though their ears. "You know, I wish I knew what that was." Feli cried. "I don't think its out to get us," Lovi said not so successful at this attempt to assure anyone. "Come on, lets just rest here, we can get up again in a little bit." Lovino says with a bit more confidence.

Now Ludwig, and the rest of the boy, ended up spending hours looking through the rest of the reserve. In the end they went to seach the forests and trail. Time went by and when it got too dark to see, they decided to use Francis' cell phone to get help, as well as a light source. Problem was their was no signal. "What do you mean it wont connet!" Ludwig exclaimed. "It's exactly what I mean kid."

"Well this is bad, we've been goiing around the forest aimlessly becuase we were depending on using your phones GPA to get back out."

"So this means were lost? Too!" Ludwigs asked grabbing his head. "Si, I think we are..."

Shocked from the answer even though it was obvious, Ludwig paniced and began to run through the forest, regesting the idea that they were really lost. "Yo! Bro! Don't do that"

"We need to stay together!" Francis called. The older boys ran after him, once they caught up, all of them out of breath, Francis noticed something particular. A roar of movemnt, from somewhere afar.

"THE RIVER!" Gilbert shouts, Gilbird chirping with excitement. The group begins to make there way through the bushes towards the sound. Hopefully its the same river they passed by earlier that day. As they approuch the river, Francis notices a light up ahead. As he makes it near the edge of the waterway, he realizes what the source of the light. "LOVINO! FELICIANO!" He yells, not quite cathcing the twos attention.

"Where!" Antonios exclaims over the noise of the now raging river. He runs past Francis spotting the two young boys. As quickly as he dashes out to get them, he feels himself falling and suddenly cold. "Toine!" Francis cries, his friend now head first int he river. Feliciano and Lovino suddenly notices figures moving around in the dark, and another light failing around them.

"Look! Lovi!" Feli cries, the two watching the events take place before them.

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, so I just wanted to know, whoever has read this so far, THANK YOU SO MUCH GRACIAS GRACIAS! I would totally love it if you reviewed it or stopped by to leave me a comment *isn't really sure how ff works since im a noob lo siento* And Russia/Prussia, I don't know which one, I know your out there, but if your reading this then you must've read this much. CLIFF HANGER! Nooo, but anyways , I think there will be two more chapters after this.


	7. Chapter 7

Third Grade Buddies – Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

Francis quickly dived for the other boys legs, grabbing ahold of one before he was completely sucked in. He quickly hauls his friend up. "Careful! Geeze Tonio, seriously. Remember that sign from earlier, if this is the same river its dangerous." Ludwig, the slowest of the three, finally came from behind the bushes and ran towards them. "I -it was so cold!" Antonio said, shivering and curling up into a ball on the grass. "Well, don't go near the waters edge next time." Gilbert said rolling his eyes. But even after just giving the word of caution, Ludwig made his way to them and was practically by the water.

"What happened?" he asked. Just then Feli from across the river cried out to them. "H -help! Doitsu!"

"Ah! W -we'll be there!" Ludwig yells back, turning towards them. "Hey! I just said to get away from there!" Gilbert shouts. And right at that moment, the ground began to crumble, bringing Ludwig down with it. "Doitsu!" Feli cried across the river. "St -stay back Feli! It's too dangerous!" Lovino cries, who was pretty much in shock until then. Gilbert quickly rushes to grab his younger brother, both of them now in the water and Gilbird flying over to Francis' head. Unfortunetly, before Gilbert could grab the side of the cliff like edge he jumped off of, he gets dragged further into the water.

Antonio quickly recovers, heading back into the water, this time with more caution, one hand holding onto Francis who's bent over the river's edge. Ludwig, completely submerged, panics, losing his breath. Gilbert on the other hand kept was able to keep his face above the surface, and tried take his younger sibling and lift him up above with him. "Brother Gil! Tonio! Doitsu!" Feli cries out, tears streaming out of his eyes. "Antonio! Potato bastard! Gi- gi-" Lovino shouts as well, while trying to hold his brother back.

Antonio, thinking quickly submerges under water, and helps Gilbert lift his brother back up. The both of them sucessfully bring him above the surface. From there he crawls over the two and back onto land. "Come on!" Antonio shouts breathing heavily. Gurgling, Gilbert, does his best to use his friends assistence to get back onto land as well. Lastly Francis pulls Antonio back up.

Everyone breathing heavily, including Francis, lay/sit on the ground. Francis, sincerly worried for everyone, takes charge. He begins by shouting across the river and at the two italians. "Hey! We're ok! Everything fine, we'll come get you in a minute!" Gilbert, throws off his soaked jacket and shirt, it flying into Francis' face. Gilbird dodges any water from tha attack by flying up and landing ontop of some wood pile.

"And how are we supposed to do that, I don't have enough awesome-ness to save them! You hafta let me recharge once in a while. I just used it all to save our butts!" Gilbert said, pointing at a bridge that used to exsist with Francis' cell phone (no one noticed it until then but it broken anyways). Antonio, looking where Gilbrid landed, got an idea. "No but your bird has enough to give me some hope!" He exclaims, sneezing. Francis watched his soaked to the bone friend pick up several peices of wood, most of them long and flat. He quickly catches on.

"Oh! That might work!" Francis rushes over to the wet Gilbert, who was _actually_ trying to help his brother -warm up. "Gilly! You're rope! You still have it right?"

"Ja... I do... ? Waaait." Gilbert answers, looking at the over excited brunette pile nice long pieces of wood by the old bridge, its middle blown out but the rest still intact."Ah! No! Pleeeeease not my awesome rope! I just got it today!" Gilbert exclaims, Ludwig sneezes. "Come one, its just for saftey percautions, you can have it back when were done." Francis pleaded, trying to use his charm. Ludwig pulled on his older brother pants, and looked at him desperately. "Fine..." he gave in, "But just for the record this makes me super awesome."

"Oui, the most awesomemest." Francis agrees. While Gilbert and Antonio, work on the bridge, by making something close to a raft and shoving it onto the broken bridge, both ends resting on each side, Francis instructs the italians what to do and what they're doing. He also helps undress Ludwig, and gave him his jacket to keep warm. Embarrassed by wearing something so large, and swearing he heard Feli's giggle, Ludwig blushes brightly. Luckily no one could really see him, since the only light there was Lovi's flash light and Francis' cell phone which was being aimed at the bridge.

After tying the peices of wood together, Francis tests out the improvised bridge, which turns out to only be solid if the brunette and albino hold down the edges. When it appears to be safe he invites Ludwig over. The two quickly go to the frightened waiting brothers. Instantly Feli runs up to the surprised but relieved Ludwig. "Veee! I was so scared!" Feli exclaims staring at his friend with his usual spaced out look. Lovi on the other hand, didn't really run up to his savior.

"Come on Lovi..." Francis encourages feeling a bit akward with Lovinos evil stares. "LOVI! POR FAVOUR! Just take his hand!" Antonio says struggling with the thing they've built. The currents were getting higher and were about to sweep their raft bridge away. Gilbert also struggled with keeping it there. "Hurry up short-stufffs! Tonio can't hold this any longer!" Feli and Ludwig quickly crossed the bridge, hand in hand, and ran over to a spot near the bushes and not close to the water. Lovi hesitently took the blondes hand and they also run across the make shift bridge.

Just as they step off, Antonio and Gilbert release the raft like thing, thier strength drained and hands full of splinters. All the wood is thrown around by the river. "My rope!" Gilbert shouts sadly. "It's ok Gilly. Super awesome heros have to give some things up every now and then." Francis comfort, Antonio laughs. He's quickly tackled by Lovino. "Ack! Lovi!" He says, pushing the little kid back, "You'll get wet too!"

"I don't care! Bastard! Don't every do that again!" He shouted still being held back. "Isn't that something we should say?" Francis' counters. Lovi just pouted, Antonio drying his face so he could at least press his face against the younger boys'. Lovino blushes wildly. "So waaarm~" Antonio jokes, but in reality he was freezing. In fact everyone was freezing.

Now that the excitement was over, they need to get out of the forest, find a way to get into contact with adults and get the soaking ones into some place warm. "But we still don't have signal..." Ludwig sneezes, Feli giggling at him. Gilbert looks at the phone again. "Wait! Yes we do! Awesome!"

"What!" Francis yells snatching the phone out of his hands. The GPS starts working again. Everyone overjoyed began to squeal with excitment. Francis calls 911, tells the police everything thats happened, and they all make their way back to the observatory. As they finally got there, pushing themselves from out of the bushes, a blinding lights shines in their faces. The sleeping Feli on Ludwigs back woke up. "Mère! Père!" Francis calls out, running to his parents. Feli hops off Ludwigs back as he and Lovi notice their parents waiting for them as well, they're quickly embraced by them. "GILBERT! LUDWIG!" a fimiliar scolding voice called. "ACK!" Gilbert paniced, "Mutter! Ludwig did it!" He exclaims, his younger brother looking at him skeptically."You guys are all wet!" She states in a harsh tone. But she was obviously relived. "So is Tonio!" They argued, Tonio already with his mom and brother, getting scolded for missing their appointment that night.

Everyone was finally safe again, with their families, receiving special attention from the police and ambulence people. Lovi and Feli, also, still had their presents. And even though they we're in trouble they all got hot chocolate and were able to ride in the police cars. Plus everyone was dried up! -kind of. Ludwig fell asleep leaning on Feliciano who was doing the same to him. Feli was holding Lovi's hand who was dozing off clinging on to Antonio, who was asleep leaning against Gilbert who was snoring away on Francis who had also fallen alseep. The whole day didn't go exactly as they all thought it would, but it was definitely a great time. A day to remember, and one to talk about as they resumed their normal lives and went back to school.

They all rode home, rocked by those small bumps in the rode with the comfort of feeling secure and safe with their friends. The red sirens flashed and the night sky was no longer dark as they made it back to town, the fimiliar stars lighting up the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

Lol lame cliff hanger, Antonio falls in, but nothing really happens, and then just when you think its all alright, Ludwig has to fall in! Now there some real trouble. When I was typing that part up I thought, "Come on! Rly!" lol and I'm the one who made the story. Also I really feel like no one cares for Francis in this story for some reason. I think the reason why, is becuase I subconcously disaprove of him... especailly after certain things... Anyways! Hmmm I think my ending came out weird, or short, I dont know, but I know somehting isnt right -I probably planned to do soemthing but I forgot it which is why I feel funny. Anyways, the end, thanks so much for reading. I hope its what you hoped for? Sorry if its a terrible disapointment. There not even a real plot... cA but... plz review ouo THANK YOU


	8. Epilogue

Third Grade Buddies - Epilogue

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _the school bell sounded, a wave of little people poured out of the building, rushing to their cars and buses. Lovi Feli and Ludwig in the middle of it make thier way to the front, where Ludwig's mother was waiting. "Hello, Feli, Lovi, Ludwig help them into the car please." She greets, starting up the engine. Ludwig pushes Feliciano onto the seat who end up steping on his face. Lovi lunges himself up denying any help. Ludwigs mother laughs and beggins to drive.

After dropping the children off at their apartment complex and exchanging goodbyes and gratitude, Ludwigs mother drives off to work. Ludwig takes the boys to his apartment and they drop of their backpacks in his place. They then make their over to Antonio's. Feli knocks on the door. "Bonjour, how was school?" Francis smiles, welcoming them into the apartment.

"Where are they?" Lovi asks untrusting of the older blonde boy's presense. "Antonie's room, its down the hall last door to the right, you should know." Francis directs, "His mother's out, she'll be back from the store soon. She's just getting dinner." Ludwig looks down, "She's not getting chicken soup right? My brother doesn't like that stuff, and nor do I after what he did to me...that once..."

"Oui, she's not. Anyways come on, they're awake now, I'll bring some snacks over to their room in a bit." Feli takes that a sign to help themeselve and makes his way down to the older boys, draggin his brother and friend with him. "Veeee~"

As they enter the room first thing they're greeted with is a pillow hurling towards them. Lovi easily dodges it, smirking and it heads straight towads Feli who's quickly pulled out of the way by Ludwig. "Th -that was my pillow *cough*!" The brunette argues pushing the albino down, arm in arm. "We'll _I _needed it! *cough* I can't get *cough* awesome without more than two pillows!" Gilbert quickly wrestles the other, flipping them over so he had the advantage. "Well I need one to snuggle with!" Antonio complains but lets his friend beat him, he was too busy hacking away.

"Veee, you two sound horrible." Feliciano says worriedly after listening to the two's hourse voice. "Who asked you, squirt!" Gilbert shouts but begins coughing wildly. Gilbird squawks in the most scolding tone a bird can have, as if he had told his owner before hand not to do any of this stuff. The two boys in bed finally take a look at the children. Their exsistence by the doorway just registering. Francis appears behind the younger one's, "Dont get to excited you guys, you'll get worse. Anyways, Antoine, your mother said she'll be back after getting dinner. She realized we didn't have enough for all of us tonight, plus she wanted to get you guys something you _could_ eat."

"We'll it better not be stinkin chicken soup." Gilbert coughs, Gilbird chirping in agreement. Ludwig makes his way to a chair in the corner, Feli following him and helping himself onto his lap. Lovino goes over to Antonio's side. "Not to close lovi *cough* I don't want you to get sick too." Lovino didn't care, why did the bastard have to get sick in the first place. He swore if the boy died he'd kill him, himself. "A -are you ok...?" Lovino's face started turning red as he began to think about how much he really cared for the older boy. "Aww Lovi, I could kiss you right now *cough* but I don't think thats a good idea. How about a tomato instead. I have some in the fridge?" Francis laughs, "Already got it." He passes around snacks to the smaller children.

After all the adventure that took place just the other day, Lovino, Feliciano and Ludwig went back to school. Francis' parents also agreed to stop with private tutoring and were willing to let him go to normal school if he promised never to 'run away' again. Francis even ran into his teacher who he got in trouble with for flirting before. It turns out it was Roderich, child genious; he had helped tutor Francis with music. Oh, and Antonio and Gilbert obviously got sick for staying wet and cold for a long time that night. Thank's to Gilbert's mom's work, she was only able to pick up Ludwig and the italians before getting back to her job. As for the italians themselves, well Feliciano always came out to hang with Ludwig and Gilbert and Lovino always came to freeload at Antonio's.

So pretty much things were back to the way things were before. "Wah! What are you doing Francis!" Gilbert shouts pushing the blonde away from him unsucessfully. "We'll I'm tired too, I want to get in bed~! I worked all day to get you guys your every need." Francis reasoned, trying to use his natural charm again, though it was useless considering he could get what he wanted with Gilbert somewhat weak. Poor Gilbird couldn't do much either, pecking at Francis' head. And Antonio was already fast asleep.

"R -really!" Ludwigs cries out, from the chair their sitting on. "Of course!" Lovino says hugging the overwhelmed boy. "I love you! I love everyone! Too! Like, Brother Francis and-" he releases his friend to count his fingers, Francis snickers and lies ontop of the two sick boys pependicular, an unamused grunt coming from a specific one. Lovino, munching on his tomato was lost in thought.

He was really relieved everyone was back and everything was ok. And even though some of them were sick, they all acted like they normally did anyways. But he couldn't help but feel guilty for causing all the trouble he had before. If only he didnt lose the darn keychain in the first place, and wasn't that Gilbert fault? It didn't really matter, he still did alot of damage.

Finishing his snack, he gets up and heads towards the kitchen to look for another. Feli follows -easily distracted- leaving a dying young german behind. A knock on the door cathes his attention. Thinking it must've been Antonio's mom, with too many groceries, Lovino opens the door. "Grandpa Rome~!" Feliciano cries out jumping into the man's arms.

"Hello little ones," he starts, "Just came back from what I'm doing normally. I heard all about your guy's adventure the otherday. Really, Its a good thing you guys are safe. But I think some certain little boys heads are going to get crushed for cuasing you grief."

"Veee~!" Feli struggles to see his relatives face, "Don't do that! They rescued us!" He pleads, their grandfather's smile returns. "So why're you here?" Lovino asks innocently. "We'll I just came to see how things are, check up on you boys after all that stuff that went on." Lovino looks down, thinking his grandfather only actually worried about his younger brother but didn't want to admit it. Anyways, like he thought earlier, it was his fault they were all alone and lost.

Noticing his grandson's dwelling, Rome bends down and lifts the older brothers chin up. "Whatever happened, wasn't your fault. And I heard about that Antonio boy getting sick. Don't think its your fault, he's the one who chose to go after you -plus is he didn't i'd kill him ehem- I'm happy you boy got friends like them..." Lovi was weirdly comforted by the statement, but still, it didn't make him feel any better about the boy being sick. Who was gonna feed him after school, most definitely not that blonde. And poor Antonio, he had to get sick _and_ stuck with Gilbert. "Here I'll tell you something good~" Rome chuckled, whispering something into the boys ear.

Almost instantly his eyes lit up and he rushes back to the boys' room. "Grandpaa~?" Feli breaths, squished by his loved one. "Ah, Feli, I also forgot to tell him, but I need to go back to my place. Can you tell you're mom I won't be here visiting anymore?" Lovi looks sadly at his grandfather. "You mean you're going to go out again? But you'll come back next week?"

"Something like that -smile-laugh- but I really need to go... Your just too cute! I love you~!" Rome squeals as manly as a man could, rubbing his face all over his grandsons'. He lowers the poor boy down with raw cheeks and crushed ribs. "Baibai, Grandpa Rome~!" He waves goodbye, with the same white flag he recieved the other day. Rome laughs as he walks away, watching Feliciano close the door. Rome finally steps out of the large building's shadow and into the light, listening to the racket inside the building coming from the same room everyone was having their fun.

So Francis attended normal school, things were made up with Roderrich. Gilbert and Antonio got better. Lovi got closer to Antonio the way Feli did with Ludwig. Ludwig became more mature as his brother became more idiotic. And even though the future wasnt so bright and happy; full of storms and whatnot, everyone was still together.

~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi Hetalian Adventures ~~~~~~~~~~

YDSHKBWFUHWFG I FEEL STUPID! I was gonna make LUDWIG sick in bed TOO! WHAT WAS I THINKING.

Well, too lazy to retype it up, maybe later, I kinda wanna start on some oneshots and forget how lame my ending is. Also how do you get awesome with more than two pillows -on to put yur head on, one to hug and another for your feet?.

Anyways, ok, so I was thinking, about making a sequal to this. I mean its kinda a continuation but its a _new story_. See I'm picture everyone now older, maybe by four years, where the older ones are in 10th grade, and the younger ones are in their first year jr. high. Now during the epilogue, I'll admit I did try to make it appear Rome was saying goodbye to his grandsons so what im thinking is that he actually did and disappear from there life during that time. And in this story, Feli suddenly comes into contact with him again, only breifly though -cuz i is creating a story- and Lovino is really mad about how much pain his grandfather put him though especailly Feli, so her decided to go looking for him to give him a peice of his mind. Feliciano does his own searching trying to figure out why he did disapear from their lives since then. Prussia end up having to go after the two while Francis and Antonio go on a wild goose chase after Lovino. And in the end blah blah blah this and that I won't tell you will happen. So yeah, I might possibly tie in this story's adventure with the newer one, or leave it at this little adventure happened and now that their older thay're having a new one. Thank you, plz review 3

-espana


End file.
